


I Know You Love Us

by Bee Writes (RarePairGremlin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nico Swears A Lot, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, mentions puking, mint tea, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/Bee%20Writes
Summary: Omar stirred into wakefulness, his deep slumber disturbed by a small dip in the bed, the rustle of the sheets rubbing together, and the softest noise of distress. His head raised, blurred eyes squinting in the direction of a scurrying shadow as it slipped through the door and out of sight. Digging the heel of his palm into his eyes he squished them until sparks of white spread over his sight and the crust of sleep were wiped away. Leaning up on an elbow he blinked in the direction his mate had hastily, yet silently as they could, disappeared.Before he saw the flick of light and the closing of the bathroom door, he knew what was happening.
Relationships: Omar Badawi/Nico Badawi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I Know You Love Us

**Author's Note:**

> Really nervous to be posting this but uh, here we go? 😅  
> The last time I posted an OC fic I got hated on so hard so hopefully, this goes better.  
> Love you guys and thanks for reading 💜  
> Let me know if you'd like more OC fics or more of this couple someday!
> 
> Badawi is pronounced; Bah-dow-e  
> Nico is pronounced; Knee-co  
> Omar is pronounced; Oh-mar  
> (A friend asked so I decided to include how to say their names)  
> Nico's accent is based around these awful mobster/crime movies I used to watch. No idea what the origin is sorry, I just like how it sounds. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Omar stirred into wakefulness, his deep slumber disturbed by a small dip in the bed, the rustle of the sheets rubbing together, and the softest noise of distress. His head raised, blurred eyes squinting in the direction of a scurrying shadow as it slipped through the door and out of sight. Digging the heel of his palm into his eyes he squished them until sparks of white spread over his sight and the crust of sleep were wiped away. Leaning up on an elbow he blinked in the direction his mate had hastily, yet silently as they could, disappeared. 

Before he saw the flick of light and the closing of the bathroom door, he knew what was happening. 

Yawning he rolled onto his back, a hand coming up under his tank top to scratch at the sleep-warmed skin of his stomach as the other shoved the thick blankets away. Morning chill spread over his skin, clinging and replacing the heat until bumps formed and spread like a wildfire. 

Huffing he sat up, rubbed the short hairs along the back of his neck, and strained to listen for his omega. He could barely hear the sounds of them gagging and coughing, confirming the theory he’d already known. They tried to hide it from him and so far he’s let them, pretending not to hear or notice but the morning sickness was getting worse. With a quick, half-lidded glance to the clock beside him, he noted that they haven’t been hit with a wave of nausea this early before. 

_They must have already been awake._ He concluded. The pregnancy has taken a hard toll on his mate so far, despite it being so early on. A concerning but, apparently, normal thing for male omegas. 

Standing, Omar softly padded across the heavy rug toward the doorway. Stepping through quietly his eyes were drawn to the strip of light filtering through the edges of the bathroom door, listened a moment to the dry heaving and soft coughs his mate continued to make between curses and grumblings. Grinning, glad that even through the light distress his omega still had enough energy and spunk in them to be as colorful in their language as they usually do. Before them, he’d have scowled at such crude and rough language, now he finds it endearing. But only when it’s coming from Nico. 

Being careful not to disturb them he snuck past the bathroom door and entered the kitchen, wincing as the chilly tile sent a shivering shock to the souls of his feet. He should have known better than to leave the warming comfort of their bedroom without socks on. With a soft flick, he turned on the light above the sink, washing the kitchen in a soft glow. It gave him enough light to work but it wasn’t blinding or annoying with how sleepy he still was. 

Making quick work of his plan he prepared the kettle and set the water so it began heating as he pulled down Nico’s favorite mug; the one shaped like the Disney character Stich’s head. His ears strained to listen for them as he pushed aside his coffee, the sugar and a stray box of hot chocolate neither of them drank; but their friends did so they always kept it around, in search of Nico’s secret stash of tea. Along with them trying to hide how much their pregnancy symptoms have been bothering them, has been tiring them out, they’ve also been hiding things like the tea from him. He still noticed though, especially the tea. They always made a mug of it after a nausea spell.

Flicking open the box he winced at the overpowering, sickly scent of mint as it wafted into his nose. He’d read in several articles that peppermint tea helps with settling stomachs so it wasn’t a surprise that Nico was drinking it, he just didn’t expect it to be so _strong_. 

Pulling flashbacks from his memory he pulled out two bags and placed them in the mug before replacing the tea, making sure to replace the items in front of it the way Nico would want it. Shaking his head as he looked down at the two bags he questioned if it was correct, but he clearly remembers seeing his omega use two bags more recently. An itch of nervousness tingled over his skin and he rubbed the back of his neck again as he stood awkwardly, waiting for the water to boil. A part of his was second-guessing the small gesture of making them their tea. His brain running through questions of ‘what if I make it wrong?’, ‘what if they don’t want it?’, ‘what if they dislike me doing this for them?’ and ‘what if they feel like I’m being too invasive?’. The last one being on the more ridiculous side, but he still questioned it. 

He was so caught up in his own inner conflicts the water reached its boiling point, effectively masking the noises of the omega finishing up in the bathroom and walking almost silently into the kitchen. 

A hand was tucked up under the too-large shirt, which used to belong to Omar until Nico decided they needed it more, rubbing soothing circles across the softening skin of their stomach. Nico’s exhausted eyes were drooped and their mind was purely focused on sneaking in a cup of tea before crawling back into the plush comfort of bed again in hopes of managing a couple of hours of uninterrupted sleep. When they caught sight of Omar they paused. Their heavy eyes widened in momentary shock before going lidded again, a lazy, easy grin spread over their lips. The scent of their alphas nervousness filled the air and they knew, without needing to see Omar’s face or what he was doing; though they suspect it’s making a cup of coffee, that Omar was needlessly getting anxious over something silly. 

The kettle finished, the sound of it clicking itself off seeming to knock Omar out of his thoughts. Omar’s body gave the softest of jolts before he steadily poured the steaming water into an unseen mug. 

Carefully, Nico snuck up behind him, focusing on keeping their sock-clad feet silent and scent muted. It was futile, Omar already knew they were there. He always did, even when they pulled out all the tricks they knew to disguise their presence. So, when they smushed their arms between Omar’s, slipping their hands over his thin shirt to shamelessly sneak a feel of the well-toned body beneath, Omar hummed and leaned softly into the embrace. 

“Hey,” Nico muttered, nuzzling their nose into his shirt as they breathed the vanilla scent deeply. A buzzing, energizing warmth spread through them as Omar’s scent settled deep in their lungs. Their flip-flopping stomach calmed and they finally felt less of the insistent urge to puke. That alone left them sighing in pleasure, melting into the hard muscle of Omar’s back as their eyes fluttered closed. 

At least until the already too adorable for its own good bean inside them decided it was time to do more flips and twirls. At least that’s what it always felt like. It was soft, they couldn’t even feel it on the outside yet, and god was it weird. 

“Fuck off already y’lil bugger,” they muttered as one of their hands regrettably left its place against Omar’s chest, coming between them to press against their stomach. They rubbed small, slow circles into the extra bit of plump they’ve started developing. It brought a smile to their face even as the action only caused their little bean to move more. 

Omar’s lips twitched up into a smirk as he listened to his mate lecture their baby. Using a spoon he pulled the teabag out of the steaming, green-tinted water. He pressed it against the edge of the mug before pulling it out and setting it inside the sink. He’d dispose of it later. 

Taking Nico’s hand he removed it from his person as he turned to face them. He placed it against the middle of his chest, pressing their palm into him as his thumb swiped across their knuckles. They weren’t looking at him, their eyes were closed and their features were screwed up in concentration and an adorable frown adorned their lips. He wanted to lean down and surprise them by capturing the protruding bottom lip between his teeth but he pushed the idea away, it wasn’t the time for that. 

Maybe later, he decided. 

“I do not think you should speak such language to our child,” his voice rumbled as a slow-rolling purr vibrated his chest. 

“It ain’t born yet, ‘s fine,” they snorted, eyes finally blinking open to glance up into his.“Did … Did I wake ye?” they asked softly, the concentrated expression faltering into apology and worry. He pressed a quick kiss to their furrowed brow.

“Hmm,” he confirmed as he pulled away, his eyes hooding as a fond smile lifted the corners of his mouth. 

“Sorry…” they huffed, their lip poking out more than before. 

“I do not mind,” he barely bit back the chuckled that bubbled in his throat as he shook his head and asked, “Are you okay?”

They nodded, face twitching for a moment before they stepped away and glance around him, nodding their chin in the direction of the mug. “Wha’s’ at?”

“Tea.”

“Ye don’t drink tea,” their nose scrunched up as they eyed him curiously. 

“No, I don’t like tea,” the chuckled fell from him when they raised a brow in confusion, shooting him an accusatory glare for his teasing. His purring grew in volume which succeeded in calming them noticeably. He couldn’t help teasing them sometimes, it was honestly far too easy to rile them up. 

Stepping aside he turned so they could get a better look at it. Nico’s eyes left his as they leaned in on their tiptoes, looking into the mug and sniffing the air as they got closer. Their face brightened with a delicate pink flush that always looked so out of place on them. They were far from delicate, most of the time. 

“Oh,” they cleared their throat as their hand raised to the back of their neck. They scratched at the short-clipped hairs there as they shyly rocked on their heels. “‘s mine.”

“Hmm.”

They thanked him under their breath as they circled their fingers around the porcelain, turning it until they could grasp the handle and bring it up to their lips. Blowing a few long breaths against the top they sipped at the hot liquid, smiling around the rim as the mint flavor filled their tastebuds. He watched as they gulped a generous amount, sighing deeply with a grin as the warmth of the drink spread through them.

“Mmm,” they eyed him from the corner of their eyes as they took another drink. “Ye been spyin’ on me alpha?”

“I do not _spy_ ,” he argued even as his cheeks broke out in a blotchy, unflattering blush which made them snort into the mug.

“Heh, easy big guy. Jus teasin’ ye. Thanks, ‘s perfect.” the wide, bright, all teeth smile they shot him had him sucking in a shaky breath, his heart quickening for a moment. It was one very few ever got to see. It changed their whole face when they smiled like that. Their eyes wrinkled in the corners, their cheeks bunched up into squishy balls, and their short but pointy canines appeared. They looked like tiny little baby fangs and god are they adorable, not that he had the nerve to ever tell them that. 

The smile was gone as swiftly as it appeared, their lips falling as they drank the tea again. The happiness was evident in their eyes though, so he hummed and leaned against the small island so he could watch them in a rare moment of soft contentedness. His eyes trailed over them, taking the way they look in, committing it to memory alongside the others he’s been storing away since the day he met them. 

They were in all physical ways what would be considered a perfect omega. Slim, not too tall, wider hips, and just the smallest pudge of a stomach. They held a strength in their arms and legs but their limbs weren’t very muscular, you’d only notice the strength laying hidden if you touched them. If they’d even let you near. A chuckle built up in his throat at that thought. Nico may look every bit what society would consider a ‘perfect’ omega but their attitude was often seen as smug, obnoxious, very _alpha_. 

And, to be quite frank, he fucking loves it. 

Their sigh drew his attention back to their face. Their eyes were closed and they were half finished with the cup of tea, telling him he’d been staring for longer than he’d thought. Flushing, he went to glance away, moving to head back to bed, and give them a little privacy to enjoy their tea, when his eyes caught the movement of their hand. It left the cup and smoothed over their stomach. It wasn’t a new or even odd action, they’d been doing it for weeks despite not showing yet. Instinct they’d said when he’d been caught watching them. But the movement wasn’t what had his breath hitching noticeably. 

“Hmm,” blinking their eyes open Nico raised a brow in question but Omar didn’t respond. Straightening, their gaze followed Omar’s, wondering what caused their mate to have the odd expression on his face. When they realized what it was they grinned, rubbing their hand in a slow circle over the little bump that finally decided to make an appearance. They’d both been getting worried, despite the doctor’s reassurances that everything was fine when Nico hadn’t started showing around the ‘normal’ time male omegas usually start showing physical signs of their pregnancy. Their little one just wanted to be dramatic and take their precious fucking time, a thought that both amused and worried Nico. After all, if their baby is anything like them then they’re both going to have their hands incredibly full. 

“Heh...” Nico chuckled, setting aside the cup of tea and stepping closer to their alpha. “Fine’ ly noticed her makin’ an appearance eh?”

“Her?” Omar whispered as his hand raised, fingers outstretched towards Nico’s stomach, only for it to fall back down against his side. 

“Jus’ a guess,” they shrugged. Reaching out they grasped Omar’s hand in theirs and gave it a hard squeeze. Omar’s lips quirked up in an uncertain smile, eyes never leaving Nico’s stomach. 

“Hmm, her...” he hummed, already imagining a little girl dressed up like a princess and twirling around in their living room, pulling him into tea parties with their stuffed animals and then making him wear a crown. His smile grew as the image switched into a little girl running around the apartment like a little terror, a spitting image of their mother. Wreaking havoc and not taking no for an answer, preferring to do everything themself, and proving they could do things if only so they could say they did it. A beautiful little girl who played dress-up and princess and the dragon but demanding they be the dragon and he be the princess. Or, they befriend the dragon instead of defeating it because ‘I can save myself, daddy!’

Either version or even a mix of both was perfect to him. All he wants is for his kid to be happy, to have a happier childhood than he ever did. 

Unwilling to go down that road again, wanting to focus on the good and the now, he slowly raised his eyes to Nico’s.

“Finally?” he whispered gently, questioning their choice of words.

Nico grinned crookedly as they admitted “Started roundin’ out couple days ago,” a snort fell from their lips as his smile fell into a frown at the information. “Yer fuckin’ adorable when ye pout.”

“I do not pout.”

“Ye do,” they argued, poking his downturned lips.

“I do not,” he muttered, nose scrunching when they snorted again, their eyes rolling at his denial. “You did not tell me…” he added softer, words flowing out with his exhale. 

Nico’s grip on his hand slackened and they rubbed the back of their neck, eyes turning apologetic. “Guess I jus’ wanted to enjoy her for m’self awhile.”

He hummed, nodding that he understood even if he’d wished he’d have noticed sooner. His free hand raised toward their stomach again but like last time he froze before he touched them and it fell back to his side. 

Rolling their eyes at him they grabbed his other hand and tugged him closer with a blunt, “C’ mere already.”

When he didn’t budge they tugged again and scoffed when they saw the way his brows knit together, already knowing he was overthinking such a little thing as touching them, his brain telling him they were too fragile or that he’d fuck it up somehow. 

“‘s fine, ain’t gonna hurt it,” they scolded softly, tugging on his fingers until they spread open and laid his palm flat against the soft curve. Grinning up at him in amusement they snickered. “See? ‘M fine ye dummy.”

“Hmm…” he swallowed tightly, throat suddenly dry and tongue thick. Fear was running cold up his spine but there was a buzzing warmth in his chest that grew and swelled as their body heat leeched through their clothes against his hands. 

Slowly he relaxed. His shoulders slumped and his thumbs shakily rubbed little shapes against them. His expression melted from uncertainty to awe as the images he’d conjured earlier, about their little badass dragon befriending daughter, or son, they don’t know for sure yet, replaced the worries in his mind. In a few short months, they’d have a child. A baby. Something he’d always been unsure about wanting and yet, he found he couldn’t wait now.

“Omar?”

“Hmm?”

Nico swallowed against the lump forming in their throat, mentally cursing the hormone surges they’d been suffering lately. Refusing to cry now they ran their hands over Omar’s and spoke his name again. When his eyes met theirs, Nico had to clear their throat again before sappily muttering “I love ye,” through a watery tone.

“I know…” Omar replied, expression falling into light frustration as he fought against the anxiety rising in his chest again. “I… I um…” he struggled, trying to say it back. He did love them. He loved them so much but sometimes, when he was getting overwhelmed with his thoughts and his feelings, it was hard to say back. And it made him feel terrible.

“I know, I know. Ye love me too,” Nico assured him, cupping his face rougher than they meant to. 

Sighing into the touched he lowered his head until their foreheads bumped. Turning his cheek into their palm he laid a kiss against the fleshy side of their hand as his eyes drifted closed. “Both,” he mumbled, his hands smoothing over their shirt, circling their hips and coming back to the little bump again. 

“Eh?”

“Both of you. I… both...” he repeated, hoping they understood. And they did if the snort was any indication. Smiling into their hand he peeked a glance at them just in time to see them shaking their head at him. Of course, they understood what he meant, they always did. They always have. They understood him better than most of his long-time friends. 

“All of us,” Nico teased as their arms slid around his shoulders, drawing him closer so they could bury their nose into his scent gland.

“Hmm,” he hummed again, leaning his head on their shoulder and breathing their scent in as they breathed in his. He looped an arm around their back, keeping his other hand moving slowly from their stomach to their hip in a semi-awkward massage. It would be more comfortable if he just hugged them but they weren’t complaining and he wasn’t ready to stop touching them, _it_ , yet. 

Several minutes passed before Nico sleepily muttered into his ear, “Omar?”

“Hmm?”

“Take _us_ te bed?”

“I can do that,” he chuckled quietly, stepping back to lead them back to the bedroom except for their arms around his neck held them together firmly, stopping him from moving away.

“Carry me?” 

His next chuckle came out louder, vibrating his chest and causing them to snort into his chest. “I can do that too,” he assured as he bent his knees and cupped the back of their thighs. 

“Good. ‘M too tired n mah feet ‘r assholes.” 

They yawned as he carefully lifted them into his arms. Their legs wrapped around his hips and he curled his arms under their thighs, resting their butt on his arms. 

“Ready?”

“Always.” they tried to tease, the line something they always used when he’d ask for consent before doing anything sexual with them, but it sounded so sleepy and slurred it made him smile rather than the blush they’d been trying to drag from him. They held on, tucking their nose into his scent gland again, as he walked them down the hall toward their bedroom. His mind filled again with little images and daydreams of their baby.

**Author's Note:**

> A little more info on them:
> 
> Nico's hair is a coppery-red color, his eyes are a green/blue but more on the blue side. He broke his nose as a teen so it's a bit off-center and there's a tiny scar on the right side that you can only see if you look close enough. He also has a scar under his chin that shows up when he pouts. People think he wears eyeliner but his lashes are just really short and thick. Nico swears a lot, he's street smart rather than book smart, grew up in a pack that's heavily alpha so he can be pretty rough around the edges. He loves Stitch from Lilo & Stitch (no idea why he just does). Nico once told an alpha to 'get his bitch inline' when the alphas omega openly flirted with Omar and Omar wasn't aware until that moment that he and Nico were dating and that's how they ended up together.
> 
> Omar is buff but not like huge buff, he's soft rather than rock hard muscles. He keeps his hair relatively short, usually on the border between really short and a buzzcut but he lets it grow in the winter. He has a mole above his belly button which amuses Nico (Nico pokes it then blushes when Omar grins at him). He has light brown eyes and a very very light dusting of freckles over his nose that show up really well when he's been out in the sun too long. Coffee is everything to him, it's basically all he drinks. He speaks only when he has something to say, when he doesn't he hums or makes soft noises and nods/shakes his head in answer. He gets pretty insecure when doing things, especially for others as he just doesn't want to mess anything up or make someone uncomfortable. Despite not being talkative he makes friends easily and is well-loved by those close to him. He also enjoys reading fanfics about his favorite movies/shows.


End file.
